195:The Lilo Adventures of Monster High: New ghoul school
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance have been accepted into Monster High's exchange student program where they meet the Freaky 6 consisting of Yasmina's sister, "Nathalia" and her friends, Abberan, Grogan, Logan, Janel, and Skyler. For their first adventure they encounter spirits of those who died and the evil Revolta.
1. Welcome to Monster High

The Celestian Alliance were in the ballroom of Hotel Transylvania when Mavis comes in. "I'll be supervising the 7 of you while you stay at Hotel Transylvania attending Monster High." explained.

The gang was excited about attending Monster High, except Ethan, he felt sad as Marvin the Paranoid Android. Mavis asked what was wrong, "I miss Athena." he explained.

"Calm down Ethan, she'll visit us," Lilo replied,

"On the bright side Bro," Zach said to him, "No Shelby nor Mud Pie."

Ethan started to smile since his sister won't be around to leave a mess in his room.

The next day, they arrived at Monster High, "Okay guys, Let's make a good first impression." Will said.

Inside, they saw numerous monsters talking to one another. They saw a cat-creature talking to a gothic Italian blob girl about jokes, a trio of swamp monsters getting ready for class and a zombie girl glaring at them.

They got to their homeroom, "Dragonology" where they met a Witch with brown hair and preppy clothes, a ghost with nerdy apparel, a werewolf with punk attire, a vampire with glamourous clothes and freaky hair, a gargoyle with girly clothes, and a mummy with hippie apparel. Lilo came up to them. As she was about to say something, The witch said in a British accent said, "You are The Celestian Alliance, "Lilo, Will, Warren, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, and Layla" exchange students from the human world to learn about monsters and the supernatural like the old Celestian Alliance did."

"How did you-?" Lilo asked,

"Not only I'm a witch, I'm an oracle like my mom." The witch explained,

"Your Yasmina's younger sister are you?" Lilo asked.

"Of course, I'm, "Nathalia Clairvoya", she answered, "This is "Aberran Delic the ghost", "Grogan Biteston the werewolf" "Janel Palekachi the vampire", "Logan Goyle" the gargoyle" and "Skyler the Mummy, "

"Skyler is my nickname because of my love for birds, my real name is "Princess Safiya" The sapphire of the clouds," Skyler explained.

"There are 3 rules at Monster High in our code. 1. Don't go batty trying to impress others. Be yourself.," Abberan explained.

"2. Watch over your friends—even when they don't think they need someone to lurk out for them." Logan said in a French accent, "That's what my big sister, "Rochelle taught me."

"And 3, but most importantly, stay away from Moanica D'kay." Janel explained in a Japanese accent.

"Who's Moanica?" Zach asked.

Then a girl who glared at them came in and Nathalia explained that she's Moanica, "So who are the humans?" Moanica asked rudely.

"These are the exchange students from Sky High Bozo," Grogan answered,

"Whatevs?" Moanica replied rudely, "Just don't go near me or else I'll eat your brains."

As she got to her seat, Zach and Ethan felt scared. Suddenly, a human serious/ugly looking man came in. He was the dragonology teach, "Lou Zarr"

"More like loser," Grogan whispered to Abberan.

Mr. Zarr made them go on Chapter 7: Different types of dragons.

After class, the 7 of them were walking out when Moanica walked up to them. "How old is that Pelekai kid again?" she asked

"I'm 12," Lilo answered.

"So why are you in High School?" Moanica answered.

"Because she's a prodigy in weird things." Nathalia answered, "Principal Powers saw her big bond to monsters and thought she would make a good exchange student for Monster High."

"Oracle powers," Warren said.

During lunch, Layla was having some bog salad, while the others had beef tacos. "We need to join a club," Lilo said, "That way we can make new friends."

"Gardening," Layla suggested.

"Poetry" Magenta suggested.

"Book" Warren suggested.

"Science" Ethan suggested.

"Dancing" Zach suggested.

Lilo thought they were just them. Then she saw the bulletin board. As they finished their lunches, they went up to it, "Here's one" Lilo said, "Monster Exploration Club. Meetings on Wednesdays from 3:15 to 4:30pm" Let's join. They signed up for the club and left.

When Wednesday came, they arrived at the Dead languages classroom where the Monster Explorations club were held. Inside the only members were their new monster friends from Dragonology and their advisor was the deceased Jedi master, "Qui-Gon Jinn". "You have arrived on time," he said.

"Just to let you know," Will explained, "We're here for the semester."

"I know," Mr. Jinn explained, "Headmistress Bloodgood informed me of your stay here."

"This is lame." Warren said, "I have to be with these monsters."

"You are an actual monster Warren," Qui Gonn explained, "You're a clone of Count Dooku, my old master."

"So what do we do?" Layla asked.

"I take the students to areas in the Fright Side." Mr. Jinn explained. "We studied them first and on the last Wednesday of the month, we go out. Since your new, we decided to go this time. This month was going to the Spirit Forests where most ghosts go to."

"I'm really excited about this! I want to play with them!" Logan shouted.

Note: This series will be different from the original and The 4 girls of the Freaky Six are named after the actresses from the 2007 Bratz movie and this will be crossed with Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.


	2. Rescue from the 4 armed witch

In the Spirit Forest, they were looking around the place when they saw a very beautiful woman with a blue senator dress, The Lake Guardian quickly recognized her, "Padme!" they shouted.

Padme turned around and saw the trio, "Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf!" she shouted as they hugged each other.

"We missed you so much Padme," Mesprit said.

"So your Padme Amidala." Layla said, "The former owner of The Lake Guardians.

Padme explained that she met them when she was 4. She was exploring the countryside when they saw the 3 figures attacked by a beast. As she saved their lives by hitting the beast with a rock, they served her til she died giving birth. Little did they know is that a multi-armed greened lady was spying on them. There she told her spider bats to capture the monsters.

As they were laughing, Nathalia held still. "Nathalia," Stitch said, "What's wrong?"

"Abberan, Grogan, Logan, Janel, Skyler and I will be captured by Revolta's spiderbats and we'll be brainwashed." Nathalia explained, "There you guys will go to Qui-Gon Jinn in the swamps and learn about her. You'll also get help from 4 hybrids and they'll help you rescue the kidnapped students."

Spiderbats came in and spun headphones on the 6 monsters, "You will now only obey Revolta." Revolta said as they walked off like zombies.

"Who's Revolta?" Lilo asked.

"One of the 2 founders of Monster High along with Headmistress Eleanor Bloodgood." Qui Gonn explained, "A young girl was orphaned in a Car wreck 50 years ago. There he was placed in the local orphanage and Revolta thought it was wrong to let humans attend the school"

"Nathalia said that we have to get 4 hybrid monsters," Twilight recalled.

"Luckily, their parents are at a souvenir shop near here. They walked off to "Moonlight Raven's souvenir shop" where they met a unicorn/zombie named, "Neightan Rot Chekov" , a mermaid/ghost named, "Sirena Von Boo Jinn", a skeleton moth-girl named, "Bonita Femur", and a harpy/centaur named, "Avea Trotter".

In the lake came a mermaid with black hair and a pink fin. Layla recognized her as one of Ariel's sister, "Alana" there Alana kissed Qui-Gon. "You had to marry a Jedi ghost?" Padme asked.

This made Zach and Warren confused.

"Jedi's aren't supposed to marry unless they quit, turn to the dark side or die," Ethan explained.

Amongst the other parents were La Muerte and Xibalba, who were Bonita's parents and Pavel Chekov who's a late Star Trek crew person and Moonlight Raven the unicorn, "Whatever do you see in that unicorn Chekov?" Xibalba asked.

"Because Comrade Moonlight loves seeing the night time and I love her hair." Chekov explained as he lost his hand, "I have a habit of doing that."

Will caught the hand in time and returned it to Chekov, "What about Avea?" Will asked, "She doesn't have any of your traits. She's a harpy/centaur."

"That's because Alana and I adopted her when she was 6," Qui-Gon explained,

"Her parents were abusive towards her," Alana continued, "Making her do really violent criminal things, but the social workers wouldn't allow it."

Lilo explained to the hybrids about the kidnapping and they agreed to help. Lilo hopped onto Avea's back while the others got onto their respective ponies, Sirena and Bonita grabbed Neightan and they flew off.

"I'm kind of scared," Bonita said nervously.

As she was about to chew on Warren's jacket, he stopped her, "Where's Sirena?" Avea asked.

They looked around and no sign of Sirena anywhere. Then Pinkie Pie sensed some evil potions in another room. They snuck around, only to find Sirena watching the spider bats build a web. Neightan tried to get her on tiptoe, but he tripped over a bust of Revolta. She got really furious and the gang wondered why is she kidnapping their new friends,"I plan to make them my evil minions for all eternity," she explained with an evil grin, "I will turn you something worse than toads if you don't obey me."

"Forget it, Revolta." Will shouted, "We won't let you ruin Monster High."

"Get them you idiots," Revolta shouted as she whipped up the spell.

Stitch quickly dodged it and pushed Nathalia, turning her back to normal. "I also predicted you were going to push me by accident." She said as she helped Stitch up.

"Nathalia, your part witch, fix the potion up," Lilo shouted.

Twilight and Rarity decided to help them out. They mixed up a few ingredients, but they need one more thing. Pinkie thought she would add some chocolate sauce to it. There it turned them back to normal, "Do I smell chocolate sauce?" Janel asked.

"Yummy," Logan shouted, "I would love an ice cream sundae!"

"Me too," Zach shouted.

"The potion, it's turning back to normal," Revolta shouted in horror.

"Do it Matches!" Warren shouted.

There he burned Revolta's dress. As she placed the fire out with a rug, she yelled, "I will show Eleanor Bloodgood who's boss."

"Show me what?" asked a familiar voice.

Headmistress Bloodgood was at the door looking furious. "How did you get here?" Revolta asked.

"I took your secret passageway in the swamp," she answered, "Qui-Gon informed me of the kidnapping."

There Logan and Bonita grabbed Revolta and placed her in quicksand. "That will be quick for you," Logan shouted as they flew off.

The next day, Logan, Pinkie, and Nathalia threw a party to welcome the exchange students. There the gang got to know each other a little bit.

The End.


End file.
